


Duty First

by Mab (Mab_Browne)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2352173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mab_Browne/pseuds/Mab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duty before breakfast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duty First

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this yonks ago (2010 to be precise) but I still like it and decided it could live at A03 as well as Dreamwidth.

The damp had permeated right through Bodie - everything about him was clammy and cold, and Doyle didn't look any better off. He was staring through the binoculars and when he put them down, his eyelashes were spiked with the wet in the air.

"My feet are blocks of sodding ice," Doyle muttered.

"All for Queen and country, Doyle. We happy few, we band of brothers, for he today that freezes his bollocks off..."

Doyle turned his head, with an expression that Bodie had last seen on Betty's face - amused scorn. "I complained about my feet, not my bollocks."

"Well, given our current position, your bollocks are more likely to be in contact with the cold ground than your feet. And I have been known to take an interest in the state of them. Feet and bollocks..."

"We're on the job," Doyle said repressively. Very keen on duty, Doyle was. Besides, jeans that tight were bound to get uncomfortable on occasion. "Here, you take a look." He passed the binoculars over, and then heaved a sigh and said, "Queen and country. What do you think Liz is up to right now?"

"Breakfast, I should think," Bodie replied in his poshest tones, fingers adjusting the focus. "Some lightly done poached eggs from HM's own estates, wholemeal toast, English Breakfast tea. Very abstemious she is. Sets a good example to the nation. Like the Cow. Over-stewed canteen tea and a stale digestive, if I know him."

"Poor bastard. God, I'd kill for a good plate of something hot."

"Egg and chips and bacon." Bodie yearned for it in that moment with all the tender energy of a teenage girl trying to figure out which Bay City Roller was her favourite. His mouth watered.

"Beans and soss. With about five pieces of toast. And good coffee," was Doyle's contribution.

"Good coffee? Not anywhere that'll you do you soss and beans, mate."

"Then I'll go home for it. God. Real coffee."

There were two cars coming up the driveway of the house below them that hadn't been there before. "Hang about. Looks like we're in business." There was the crackle of the radio, sharp commands and instructions, and the two of them sprinted down the slope.

Duty first, breakfast later.


End file.
